Asesina de Blanco
The Asesina de Blanco (White-dressed Assasin), real name Naima Torres is a Mexican assasin from 1920 who made a demonic pact to become immortal. She is a character created by Athorment on January 19th, 2011 for the spanish deviantart Roleplay group BLSDC and is Quirina's rival on Super-League. Backstory Terminal Illness She had once a terminal illnes that made her stay in bed inside her house most of the time. Doctor's of the time did not had a clue as to what it was, which only grew inside of her a tremendous desire of going outside and live a real life. Demonic Pact The Failed attempts of Exorcists to try and explain her illness as the devil's biding only got her curious about their powers. She attracts the attention of a Demon who offers her a deal. To cure her life and give her two powers she desired in exchange of her 3 younger sisters' souls. Quirina, the youngest of them and the one mostly unattended was nowhere to be found and Naima opted to go with 2 instead. Her illness healed and she was given only one power. 1950 Battle Earning herself a name as the Asesina de Blanco, and killing for money earned her a place inside criminal syndicates. She is unaware of the pact that Quirina made to bring her down and returns to México to watch an act of a circus involving who she believed was her niece. Super-League Present Day. Both sisters don't look like it, but they are over eighty years old and look like they're twenty. Naima confronts Quirina, but Demián Loathe intervenes and she is forced to run away. She then decides to join the Anti-Nemesis seeing them as more capable allies to distract the super-league than other gangs. Both now know of the powers they possess and see Quirina's goal as a threat. Much to the demon's pleasure, the sisters continue to look towards who will prevail over the other. Anti-Nemesis Villain Form not available yet Strength: 2/5 Defense: 1/5 Agility: 3/5 Speed: 1/5 Technique: 4/5 Special Power: Object Summoning 3/5 Villanous Scheme: "Execution" (Defensive Type) SuperNatural Abilities She can create and materialize virtually any object she can make visible and invisible by closing and opening her eyes, though her prefered items are Swords and katanas, Chains, and even a cape to make herself invisible. She has also developed a supernatural trait that allows her to hear any movement and focus on it ignoring other noises. This allows her to search and kill his enemies in complete darkness, as well as make her way through places without opening her eyes and thus, intimidating victims into believing she is a demoness. It is also noted she never gets old and can't get sick due to the pact, and can only be fataly wounded by Other Supernatural powers. Fun Facts *She has been confirmed as one of the 55 characters to star a series of animations on a 2D Fighting Arcadia Game style, Alongside her rival Quirina and Anti-Nemesis members. Wether she will make it or not into the project is still subject to vote *Despite keeping her eyes closed most of the time, artwork shows them open. Gallery 09-NaimaAlt.png|1950 Clothing|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/BLSDC-decada-despues-207564793 4_rp_group_Naima_by_athorment.png|Quick Doodle|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/4-RP-Group-Heroes-n-Villains-271319582 Category:Athorment Category:Fanbase Category:Super-League